


【冷战组】对家路窄

by MOONWOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWOOD/pseuds/MOONWOOD
Summary: 普设美苏，大量露家三兄弟相处日常，伊万第一人称视角。全程高能，笑点频繁，没有常识，粗俗语气词较多，望谨慎食用。下拉以查看伊利亚如何把普设玩出国设代入感。





	【冷战组】对家路窄

1-

我还在用一个诡异的姿势从书包里掏着门卡，有人已经越过我把门打开了。

我抬头，是我家的对家。

琼斯先生：“嗨，万尼亚。”

我：“……嗨，琼斯先生。”

 

2-

琼斯先生家和我家在同一层，他摁了楼键，我小小声说了句谢谢。

“万尼亚，你在学校里过得怎么样？”

“还行吧……”比在家里过得好。

“万尼亚，学校饭堂的饭好吃吗？”

“还行吧……”可惜没有伏特加……

“万尼亚，年纪小小别酗酒哦。”

……

琼斯先生这是有读心术吗？！我扭头看他。

琼斯先生嘿嘿一笑，脸上突然泛起一阵红晕：“因为你二哥……”

电梯门开了。

我二哥站在外面。

正好见到他和我相视一笑。

我一看到他那越来越逼近实质化的黑气，我就知道。

我完了。他明令禁止过我不能和琼斯先生聊天的。

 

3-

伊利亚揪着我的耳朵把我扯进家门。

“好啊你这个社会主义的叛徒，啊？”

“我不是……”苏联早亡了二三十年了！我悲愤地想。

“年纪轻轻和帝国主义勾搭在一起，啊？”

“我没有……而且琼斯先生不是美帝……”他只是个美国人！美！国！人！

伊利亚每说完一个“啊”字就拧紧一点，这一回他顿了一下，我心想又完了，果然拧得更紧。

“长大了，啊？胳膊肘往外拐，啊？共产党宣言读了几遍，啊？需不需要我帮你手动温习一下，啊？”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

那个混蛋居然拧我耳朵！！！而且越拧越大力！！！

可忍孰不可忍！！！

来自布拉金斯基家世代相传的血气一下子涌了上来！！！

堂堂俄罗斯联邦绝不能屈服于苏维埃红色修正主义的淫威之下！！！

于是我大吼着转过身，对着万恶的苏修使出一招奥义·猴子偷桃！！！

 

4-

我的血气在偷到桃的那一刻彻底没了。

 

5-

伊利亚捂着裆部。气极反笑。

黑气实质化。

 

6-

“不，不是，”我结结巴巴地说，“我不是故意……”

“别说了。”他深吸一口气，打断我道。

“今天晚上，”他微笑着说，“别指望能喝上伏特加了。”

 

7-

我的血气又上来了！！！

头可断！血可流！伏特加不能不喝！！！

 

8-

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊苏修我要跟你拼哈哈哈哈哈命哈哈哈哈哈别挠了我痒哈哈哈哈哈你居然不按套路出牌哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

9-

这边的我和伊利亚打得不可开交难解难分鸡飞狗跳。

那边的大哥斯捷潘打着电玩，哼哼道：“你们打可以，憋打过来我这边。”

 

10-

空气安静了一会儿。

斯捷潘一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，吊着死鱼眼瞪着伊利亚。

伊利亚微笑：“亲爱的斯乔帕，现在我们家的人口合理容量有点小，可不可以请你先出去呢？”

 

11-

“不可以。”斯捷潘严辞拒绝。

 

12-

“等一下不是你问我出不出去的吗我说了不出去你现在在干什么？！民主呢？！”

“民主集中制了解一下。”

“啊啊啊啊啊伊廖沙我还没打完那场你让我把那场打完不对你和资本主义走狗（我对他比了个中///指）之间的政治斗争为什么要扯上我一个弱小可怜又无助的封建主义流毒……”——砰！——“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊伊利亚我敲！里！吗！！！”

 

13-

我没忍住回头看了一眼。

毕竟斯捷潘敲的是我们仨共同的妈。

噢，我的可怜的斯乔帕。

 

14-

身后传来冷冷的一句话。

“再看小心我把你也丢出去。”

我立刻回头。

“好的伊廖沙。是的伊廖沙。没问题的伊廖沙。”

 

15-

我们的动静太大，对家把门开了，探出头来。

看到了坐在地上自抱自泣的斯捷潘。

斯捷潘：“嗨，琼斯。”

琼斯先生：“……嗨，布拉金。”

然后砰的关上门。

斯捷潘：“……”

 

16-

行吧，到这里你也已经知道我有一个多糟心的原生家庭了。

我是伊万·布拉金斯基，一个走读的高中生。我大哥，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，一名大学本科毕业三年的自由职业者，不过大部分时间里都是死宅的无业游民。我二哥，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，在一家大公司里做产品经理，干得还不赖，养着我和斯乔帕——就是斯捷潘——两个，每个月还能省出钱来买伏特加和还斯捷潘的蚂蚁花呗。

我偶然瞄到了斯乔帕蚂蚁花呗上要还的数额。

……然后终于知道为什么伊利亚看斯乔帕比看我还不顺眼了。

 

17-

因为伊利亚疯狂推崇马克思先生，信誓旦旦地说“经济决定其他一切”。

所以是伊利亚管家。

所以我和斯乔帕每天都处于集权的高压统治之下。

 

18-

而且那位专制主义者还有丰富的想象力。

所以在他嘴里，我成了资本主义的俄罗斯联邦，斯乔帕成了封建主义的沙皇俄国。

我和斯乔帕：……

 

19-

哦对，还有对家，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，一个热情开朗阳光向上的美籍邻家哥哥。

……成了美帝。

 

20-

讲真，我觉得伊利亚应该先去治治他自己的臆想症，之后再谈修身治家平国齐天下。

不知道小耀教我的这句话是不是这么说的。

（原句是“修身齐家治国平天下”。——笔者注）

 

21-

别问我为什么不住宿。

我也想啊。

问题是住宿的话，我没办法喝酒！

你能懂一个俄罗斯人喝不了伏特加的痛苦吗？！

 

22-

人在屋檐下，但我不想低头。

所以我暗戳戳和斯乔帕组成了第五次反苏同盟。

 

26-

……前四次都被伊利亚粉碎了。

所以我对这次也不抱什么希望。

 

27-

啊对不起，跑题跑得有点远，我们现在聊聊我们的对家，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生。

需要首先声明一下，这里的对家不是网上的那种对家，是真的字面意思，门相对着的两个家。

 

28-

连抽油烟机的通风口都相对着的那种。

 

29-

我们患有臆想症的伊廖沙哥哥，一直觉得琼斯先生会在通风口那里投毒。

或者是觉得琼斯先生会开着通风扇，把油烟全部吹到我们家里来。

 

30-

我：……

投毒那事，我也不知道怎么反驳，至少我现在还活着。

至于油烟的话，呃，他真的觉得琼斯先生会自己做饭而不是直接买垃圾食品回家？

 

31-

这病好像一时半会儿治不了。

 

32-

但是伊利亚和琼斯先生都是上班族，每天早上抬头不见低头见。

而我们的小住宅楼，楼道很窄。

 

33-

所以就对家路窄了。

电梯的门也窄了。

 

34-

不是，你们冷战归冷战，两个人一起挤在电梯门那不让对方进去是几个意思？？？

你们不上班，我五好青年万尼亚还要上学呢！！！

 

35-

琼斯先生和伊利亚的关系不咋地，但令人感动的是，他和我以及斯乔帕的关系还是蛮好的。

如果不是五句话不离“你二哥”就更好了。

 

36-

我想过要不要把琼斯先生拉进反苏同盟，但琼斯先生拒绝了。

 

37-

不对吧？美帝难道不是想搞翻苏修的吗？

好吧我知道琼斯先生不是美帝。

 

38-

我真的没想到反苏同盟内部居然也会分裂。

真是看错斯捷潘了。

 

39-

这一天产品经理大大，我们的伊利亚同志，要出差。

两天吧，也不是太久。

 

40-

但是两天，够咱反苏同盟做很多事了。

呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。

当时我天真地如是想。

 

41-

他走了之后。

我：“斯捷潘同志！是否确认敌方已完全撤离？”

斯捷潘：“伊万同志！完全确认！”

 

42-

我和斯捷潘：“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

 

42-

——然后我就啊哈哈哈哈地被那个可恶的封建主义流毒丢了出来。

 

43-

“斯捷潘同志！你这又是几个意思！”

“伊万同志！家里人口合理容量太小！只能委屈你了！”

“人口合理容量不是两个人吗？！”

“非常抱歉但我们要可持续发展！”

“斯捷潘我敲里——”

 

44-

不行我不能敲自己的妈。

 

45-

我蹲在门口，耳边适时响起小耀唱过的那首《小白菜》。

等一下那首歌怎么唱来着？

 

46-

过了一会儿我家的门开了。

我满心以为是斯捷潘良心发现。

 

47-

从某种意义上说，是的。

他拎着我的后领，敲开琼斯先生的门，把我丢给他，撂下一句“伊利亚这两天不在这只弱小可怜又无助的万尼亚就交给你了”然后砰地关了门，大步流星地走了。

我：……

 

48-

琼斯先生：“嗨，万尼亚。”

我：“……嗨，琼斯先生。”

 

49-

在征得琼斯先生同意后，我再次出来，使劲拍自家门。

“斯乔帕斯乔帕，你倒是先把我书包拿出来啊。——帮我拿多瓶伏特加！”

 

50-

我想着，斯捷潘一打开门，我就挤进去。

 

51-

结果我等了一会儿，里面终于传出来斯捷潘的一声大吼。

 

52-

“万尼亚万尼亚！！！你书包我帮你从阳台丢下去了！！！伏特加在里面！！！自己下去捡吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

 

53-

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊斯捷潘我敲——”

但我还是不能敲自己的妈。

……所以我只能暂住在琼斯先生家了。

 

54-

不过在此之前，我要先把我的书包和命根子拿上来。

 

55-

第二天早上。

“所以，你二哥出了差，你大哥就不管你了？”

我悲愤地点点头，肚子咕咕咕地应着我。

“……”

“……”

“咕——”

“呃，要外卖吗？”

我就说嘛，琼斯先生怎么可能自己做饭。

 

56-

我沉默地看着那个巨无霸汉堡。

“那个，琼斯先生，还有别的东西吃吗？”

琼斯先生露出茫然的表情，缓缓道：“你们布拉金斯基家不是喜欢这个口味的吗？”

“你听谁说的？？？”

“你二哥啊。”

 

57-

……真是见鬼了，我二哥宁愿什么都不吃都不会碰这种垃圾食品的。

我一直都忘不了他那次看到我手里的辣条时眼里的惊恐。

然后我又被他拧了一天的耳朵。

 

58-

“诶，是吗？但大学里英雄每次给带汉堡，他都吃的啊？？？”

 

59-

“诶诶诶？你和伊廖沙是大学同学？”

琼斯先生点了点头，突然意味不明地傻笑起来。

“对啊。英雄喜欢他很久了。”

 

60-

“……”

“怎么了？美国同///性///恋是合法的。”

 

61-

其实也没什么。

只不过突然发现对家原来是个gay和我家二哥那个臭屁性格居然有人喜欢。

……真的好神奇啊。

 

62-

琼斯先生话匣子一打开就收不了了。

我被迫听他讲述了四年的大学经历加上各种各样的研究生生活。

对不起我真的不想再回忆一遍了。真的全是单相思的酸臭味。

而且这份单相思还特别……凶残。

 

63-

一开始还是很正常的，什么一见钟情啦，什么他的侧影很美啦。

然后不知道从什么时候开始。

就变成了他和英雄今天打架了啦，什么英雄今天打赢他了啦，什么今天英雄被他打败了啦。

而且在说“被他打败”的时候，琼斯先生眼里露出了陶醉的光来。

……原来还是抖M。

 

64-

“真好啊。”琼斯先生长舒了一口气，“英雄原本以为毕业之后就再也见不到他了。结果现在不但就住在隔壁，还一起工作……”

“什么？！”

“英雄还在他的那个小组做程序员呢。”

我隐隐约约觉得有什么盲点一闪而过。

但又好像毫无违和感。

 

65-

谈起工作，琼斯先生停顿了一下，略显复杂地说。

“工作各个方面其实都还不错，除开地域歧视那一块……”

不等等，原来还能歧视美国的白种人？？？

 

66-

“来英雄给你掰一下我们小组的国籍：组长俄罗斯的，组员有立陶宛的、拉托维亚的、爱沙尼亚的、波兰的，还有其他一些英雄记不清了。这些国家有什么共同特点？”

“什么意思？”

只见他悲愤地一抹眼泪：

“全他妈是原红色阵营的国家！！！”

“甚至还有一个88年出生的东德人！！！89年就两德合并了啊啊啊！！！”

“就英雄我根正苗红美利坚青年一个！！！神他娘从建国到现在布都没布尔什维克过的！！！”

“他们居然用这个搞地域歧视！！！”

 

67-

“他们还给自己起了个高端大气上档次的名字！！！”

“华约？”我插嘴道。

“经济互助委员会！！！据说一开始伊廖沙还想起个叫工人情报局的！！！”

我：“……那隔壁岂不是有个叫马歇尔计划的？”

“对！！！结果那个组里没有一个美国人！！！英雄确定了百来次才接受了我没有被分错组的事实！！！”

 

68-

虽然这样好像不太道德但是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

不得不说，这真的很伊利亚。

 

69-

我在琼斯先生的沙发上凑合过了一晚上。

第二天是被急促的电话铃声吵醒的。

电话那头，是斯捷潘几近破音的声线。

 

70-

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊伊万他提早回来了我对不起你”——砰！——“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！他来你那了你好自为之——”

我冷静地挂掉了电话。

 

71-

我向琼斯先生拿了他家的钥匙，并反复确认是否只有这一条。

“是，”琼斯先生抓着他乱成鸡窝的头发，一脸没有睡醒的茫然，“你要干什么？”

我回过头，扬起一个自以为非常帅气的笑容。

“给你一份大礼，琼斯先生。”

琼斯先生犹豫了一下，跟了过来。

 

72-

显然，伊利亚没想到门会主动打开，他愣了一下，被我扯了进门，重心不稳摔到琼斯先生怀里。

跑出去。带上门。锁上。完成。

等等，还少了一句台词。

“伊廖沙哥哥！！！家里人口合理容量太小！！！你先暂时住在琼斯先生家吧！！！”

 

73-

伊利亚的声音听起来有点阴沉。

伊利亚：“万尼亚，你现在把门打开。”

我：“我不。”

伊利亚：“把门打开。”

我：“就不。”

琼斯先生的声音听起来有点欲哭无泪。

琼斯先生：“不不是万尼亚你倒是先把英雄放出——”

伊利亚：“你他妈居然敢叫他小名？！”

琼斯先生：“不……他不是就叫万尼亚吗？！”

我：“……”

伊利亚：“你他妈居然连他叫伊万都不记得？！”

琼斯先生：“你他妈跟英雄说过他叫伊万吗？！”

然后又是一阵鸡飞狗跳。

 

74-

我本着“做人做到底，送佛送到西”的国际人道主义精神，声嘶力竭地吼了一句。

“伊廖沙哥哥别打了！！！琼斯先生喜欢你！！！”

 

75-

伊廖沙也声嘶力竭地回敬了我一句。

“我知道！！！”

 

76-

“我他妈等他告白等了七年！！！”

 

77-

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

这是我的语言模块失控。

 

78-

“啊啊啊啊唔——！！！”

这是琼斯先生的语言模块失控，那个破折号是被伊廖沙哥哥捂住嘴了。

“你他妈好吵！！！”

这是伊廖沙哥哥的原话。

 

79-

门里安静了，我就放心了。

接下来只能寄希望于琼斯先生能和平演变掉伊廖沙哥哥了。

我长出了一口气，才发现自己的心跳有多快。

 

80-

第五次反苏同盟，成功了吗？

成功了……

砰！

……吧。

 

81-

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊斯捷潘开门我敲！里！吗！！！”

 

82-

啊，所以最后无家可归的还是我呢。

 

83-

我看着手里那串钥匙。

我：“……”

钥匙：“……”

算了我觉得我好像不太适合再进琼斯先生家了。

 

84-

咋办？？？

还能咋办？去小耀那里凑合过两天呗。

 

85-

沙俄和苏修，现在加上一个美帝。

本俄罗斯联邦再您妈的见。

 

-fin.-

 

 

我终于写完了。

嗯揭一个小彩蛋。

阿尔和老大哥的职业我是精挑细选过的[滑稽]。

玩梗玩得不亦乐乎。


End file.
